


His Name Isn't The Only Sin Upon Your Lips, Dear Angel

by Buckets_Of_Stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Complete, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inexperienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/pseuds/Buckets_Of_Stars
Summary: Aziraphale has a surprise for Crowley and, although nervous, is extremely excited to share it with his husband. Crowley, for his part, expects it to be something like a new cake recipe or a book Aziraphale has finally managed to relocate after 20-years of searching.But no, it's something completely unexpected and, as Aziraphale sinks to his knees in-front of him, something Crowley has been dreaming of for years.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 332





	His Name Isn't The Only Sin Upon Your Lips, Dear Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope that you enjoy this fic of literally just straight up blowjob porn lmao, it was really fun to write and I hope that it's just as fun to read! 😉🥰
> 
> Based on a prompt by a lovely anon: (a prompt but absolutely no pressure. Get to it when you can or don't. Take care of yourself sweetie ❤️) Aziraphale giving Crowley a blowjob for the first time and what Crowleys reaction is. You got me curious now that you said he gives amazing blowjobs
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens or any related materials.

* * *

Even before Aziraphale opens his mouth to speak, Crowley knows that there’s something up.

It’s late evening in the bookshop, almost dark enough to be considered night outside of the closed curtains and the two immortal beings are seated on the couch at the back end of the store, a book in Aziraphale’s hands and Crowley’s phone in his own. 

Sighing to himself, the demon shifts, adjusting his hold on his mate as the angel fidgets against his chest once again. 

“Dove--” Crowley starts, clicking his phone off and setting in on the arm of the couch. He sits up fully, golden eyes narrowed as he glances down at Aziraphale, studying his angel’s pinched face. “--are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Uh,” Aziraphale swallows and Crowley watches the gentle bob of his partner’s throat despite himself, moving his arm from across his angel’s shoulders to gently grip at his plump waist. “I was-was wondering, um, dearest, if you’d want to try something--with me, I mean?”

Crowley nods, smoothing his thumb across the soft expanse of his angel’s hip. “Of courssse, angel, anything you want to do--”

“Something sexual.” 

Crowley feels all of the air rush out of his lungs in a silent whoosh and he gapes. “ _Oh._ ”

Aziraphale’s cheeks shimmer red in a blush and his blue eyes flicker around, resting on Crowley’s still frozen face a few times before he begins to pull back. His disappointed frown pulls at his forehead, deep lines settling along the middle and Crowley aches to kiss them away.

“It’s c-completely fine if not, my dear, I understand--” 

Shaking himself, the demon tightens his hold along Aziraphale, tugging his mate back into his arms with a snarl of annoyance at himself. “No, no, angel, sssorry, you just-just surprised me, is all. Of course we can try something, but what, ah, what did you have in mind?” 

“Well--” Aziraphale starts, pulling back gently from Crowley’s arms again and this time the ginger lets him, tilting his head in confusion. “I’ve been doing some-some research on things, uh, things of this nature lately--”

“Have you been watching _porn_ , angel?” Crowley cuts the blonde off, golden eyes widening. 

His pants tighten, a sort of heat simmering low in his belly at the thought of his angel studying these deliciously sinful acts, thinking of ways they could do them together--of the things he wants Crowley to do _to him_ and what he himself wants to do _to Crowley_. 

Blushing even more under the steamy gaze of his demon, Aziraphale squirms, wiggling just a little as he clears his throat, tugging at his shirt collar. “Some light _reading_ , darling.”

Waving a hand through the air, Crowley smirks. “Still porn, dove.”

“Yes, well,” Licking his lips, Aziraphale scoots completely away from Crowley, not seeming to notice the low rumble his mate lets out at the sight of the blonde’s warm and wet tongue. He leans over, setting his book on the end table before straightening back up. 

“I believe it will be-be easier if I just show you what I mean, my dear, can you. . .?”

Gesturing toward Crowley’s lap with a shaking hand, Aziraphale waits until the demon spreads his legs a little more, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against his already hard dick and causing Crowley to bite back a hiss. With one last flickering glance up at his mate’s face, Aziraphale clears his throat before sinking down from the couch, onto his knees. 

He takes a second to push the coffee table backwards just a little, enough for the blonde to settle in-between Crowley’s legs. 

Crowley stares, unblinking, his mortal heart hammering in his chest at the sight of his angel kneeling before him. The flickering light from the fireplace casts half of Aziraphale’s face in flaming orange, his curls framed by gold as he rests one delicate hand against Crowley’s knee. 

“Darling, if you could just, ah, your pants, I mean--?” 

Startling at the light brush of his angel’s fingers against the waistband of his jeans, Crowley snaps them away with his free hand, the other curled into a fist against his now bare leg. His nails bite against his palm, the bookshop air cool against his skin but the demon ignores the chill, much too enraptured by the beautiful sight of his angel to care. 

Aziraphale’s perfect mouth is open in an ‘O’ as he studies the firm line of Crowley’s cock, blue eyes trailing up the shaft and back down before he raises his gaze toward the ginger again. Unable to stop it, Crowley’s dick twitches once at the attention and the demon bites his tongue to keep in a groan, wetting his suddenly dry mouth with a quick swipe of his forked tongue. 

“We can ssstop.” He says once he feels he can speak without moaning, watching as his angel hesitates for a few more seconds. “If you’re nervous, dove, you don’t have to-to do anything, okay?” 

Aziraphale, however, squares his jaw, shifting on his knees until his face is just a few inches from Crowley’s crotch. The demon feels his own reassuring words die off in a choked-off grunt.

“No, no, I want to try.” Aziraphale says, his breath ghosting over Crowley’s dick and causing it to twitch again, the ginger’s hips following this time for just a split second before he forces himself to still. 

Crowley nods, reaching down to gently cup his angel’s jaw, tilting Aziraphale’s face until their eyes meet. “As long as you’re sure, sweetheart.”

“I--” Aziraphale swallows before pulling back out of Crowley’s hold, ducking down so that he’s face-to-face with Crowley’s cock once more. “I’m sure.”

The first lick is so sudden that Crowley doesn’t have time to bite back his groan. 

It explodes from his chest, a growl tearing at the back of his throat as Aziraphale trails his warm, wet, _wonderful_ tongue along the side of Crowley’s dick. Seemingly encouraged by the low rumble of pleasure coming from his demon, Aziraphale quickens each swipe of his tongue. He goes back down, stopping at the tip, taking Crowley in-between his soft lips and _sucking_.

“Oh, _fuck_ !” Crowley yells, back arching slightly off the couch. Aziraphale just hums around the ginger’s dick, tilting his head forward and hollowing out his cheeks even more, taking Crowley as far back into his mouth as possible. “ _Gah_ \--angel, fuck _fuck_ , you’re--you’re doing so good, baby, just like-like that, _ah_ \--”

Aziraphale wiggles slightly at the praise, glancing up at Crowley from below his lashes, eyes sparkling. He’s so beautiful that Crowley can barely breathe.

Vaguely, the demon is aware of the slight snap of his angel’s hips, of the blonde seeming to rub himself against the front of the couch, but the action is forgotten as Aziraphale swirls his tongue along the underside vein of Crowley’s dick. Crowley sees stars. 

“Keep-keep going.” Crowley encourages once he can see clearly again, voice raspy. He starts to gently rock himself forward in-time with each bob of Aziraphale’s head, carefully fucking into his angel’s mouth. “So, so good for me, ssssso _perfect_ , my angel--”

Cutting himself off with a loud moan as Aziraphale sucks once again, Crowley throws his head back, eyes squeezing shut as his thrusts get slightly faster. Forcing himself to slow again, the demon’s surprised when he feels Aziraphale shake his head, glancing back down at his mate after a second. 

“What--you okay, sweetheart?” Crowley asks, beginning to pull out, golden eyes wide in concern. “Do you want to stop?”

But Aziraphale just shakes his head again, brows drawn together and Crowley allows himself to sink back into his husband’s warm mouth again with a sigh of bliss. Thrusting back up, the demon’s stomach pools with heat as Aziraphale himself moans, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure racing upwards. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Aziraphale alternating between taking Crowley deep into his throat and pulling his head back, twirling his tongue around the tip. 

Finally, it’s on another long thrust that Crowley feels himself start to give way. The pleasure’s strong, building somewhere deep in his belly and the demon growls at the feeling, speeding up when Aziraphale whimpers in encouragement. 

“Angel--” Crowley starts, voice so breathless he can barely get the words out. “--I’m close. Do you-you want me to pull out?”

The only answer Crowley gets is another whine, this one of both pleasure and disagreement and the demon smirks, reaching out with a shaking hand to gently smooth back Aziraphale now unruly curls. His angel leans into the touch as much as the angle will allow, molding his soft, bruised pink lips around the shaft, looking up into Crowley’s golden eyes, and _moans_. 

Crowley’s cumming before he even has a chance to blink.

His entire body tenses, a scream of Aziraphale’s name tearing as his chest and the ginger’s barely aware of Aziraphale sucking with more vigour, trying in vain to catch each droplet as Crowley spills into his mouth. The blonde’s throat bobs, delicate chin and neck getting soaked with the white strands of Crowley’s seed, marking him both inside and out with Crowley’s scent and claim. The demon feels his dick pulse again from that sight alone.

After a few more breathless seconds of pure bliss, Crowley finally floats back down into his mortal body, chest heaving as he pants. 

Aziraphale rises, wiping his mouth off with a taran-stitched handkerchief and that’s just enough to get Crowley moving again, snapping his fingers to clean them both off.

Straightening his now returned jeans, Crowley reaches down with shaking hands and gathers his angel close. Thankfully, it seems that Aziraphale was able to find his own climax if the state of his trousers is any indication and Crowley has to swallow down an adored chuckle, pressing a slightly exhausted kiss against Aziraphale’s forehead. 

“Was that alright, darling?” The blonde whispers, cuddling underneath the taller immortal being’s chin, nuzzling against his chest. 

“That was--” Crowley lets out a short laugh, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist and tugging him closer. “Angel, that was _bloody fucking perfect_. How did you learn how to do that?”

Crowley can feel more than see his husband’s resulting blush, Aziraphale ducking his head further against the demon’s neck, his cheeks warm. A small cloud of jealousy starts to build in the red-head’s chest, a thin wisp of confusion over just _who else_ his angel was sucking off with his wonderful mouth, of just _who else_ was allowed to see _his_ mate in such a state of beautiful pleasure causing Crowley to nearly see red.

“Oh, stop your growling, Crowley.” Aziraphale says, and the ginger cuts the sound off with a forceful swallow, feeling his own cheeks heat. “I’ll have you know that some of the-the _reading_ I did gave tips, uh, about how to give the best oral pleasure to your partner. There’s no one else for me besides you, you daft old serpent.” 

“Good.” Crowley responds. “You’re _mine_ , dove.”

For all his annoyance with Crowley’s possessiveness, the blonde obediently tilts his head to the side when the demon noses at his neck, shivering when Crowley kisses at his pulse point. “Always, just as you’re mine _\--ah._ ” 

“Would you be interested, my beautiful love, in sssseeing just what this ‘daft old serpent’s’ tongue can do to _you_? It’s only fair, after all, ssssince you were oh so wonderful to me.”

Aziraphale whimpers, throat vibrating against Crowley’s lips. Crowley grins, nipping at his husband’s jawline with a glean of fang, kissing away the string and Aziraphale just nods.

“Oh, yes _please_ , my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos make my day and comments fuel my writing! 💜💜💜


End file.
